Misunderstood Kiss
by mikanchan94
Summary: Fuji overheard Sakuno and Tomoka talking and..What? Ryoma gave Sakuno a kiss! fujiryo Yaoi and Lemon


Just a small oneshot I thought of when I was walking to my locker.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Prince of Tennis

"talking"

_thought_

* * *

Chocolate Kiss

It started out as a nice day for the Seigaku regulars that is until a certain sadistic tensai overheard Sakuno and Tomoka talking.

"WAH! You're so lucky Sakuno!" Tomoka was practically bouncing up and down while Sakuno was as red as a tomato. Fuji found this to be quite interesting so he listened in.

"Mo, Tomoka don't say it so loudly." Of course Tomoka paid no heed to it and went rambling on like a broken radio.

"But Ryoma-sama gave you a kiss in front of the Ichinen trio."

This was a shock to Fuji. Indeed the two of them were going out, but no one knew because Ryoma told Fuji not to tell anyone (or its no sex for Fuji for a month). Ryoma would never show any display of affection in public and yet he did so with this girl that he wasn't even dating. This made Fuji's blood boil. Fuji was a very jealous boyfriend and he would easily punish anyone who dared touch his beloved kitten. Fortunately, Ryoma went home sick before practice started because Oishi was worried that his fever could get worse.

_Saa Ryo-chan it seems that I'll have to deal with you later._

Of course the poor unfortunate regulars had to pay for it. During the lap Fuji made them slip so they all had to drink Inui's new Super Altra New Natural Wonder, which by the way was responsible for those dead birds over there. During the practice matches Fuji went all out and killed the other regulars.

"Its very strange Fuji would normally play at 30% in the practice matches, but it looks like he is going at 90 percent…hmn data data." Inui stared scribbling in his notebook mumbling crazy statics and such. Tezuka was talking to Ryuzaki-sensei after seeing Fuji's match with Kaido.

"Sensei, do you think something is wrong with Fuji?"

"Hmn he does seem to be a bit paranoid, speaking of strange behaviors Sakuno seems to be acting strange along with the Ichinen trio." Tezuka sighed

_Its only Monday too._

It got worse after morning practice. All the students could feel Fuji's murderous aura especially Sakuno, Tomoka and the Ichinen trio.

"Ne Sakuno what did we do to make Fuji-sempai mad at us."

"I-I really don't know."

After school practice did not get any better. In fact it got worse. Fuji sent four boys to the hospital and injured ten more. Five of them demanded to transfer schools. The Ichinen trio got it the worse. They had to pick up the balls that went out of the courts and Fuji asked them to get them in five minutes. After they got back Fuji smiled and told them that he found another basket off balls that were "accidently misplaced."

Practise was over and Fuji was heading towards Ryoma's house when he heard Horio call his name.

"Sorry for bothering you sempai, but could you take the homework to his house?" Fuji's smile widened.

"Why of course Horio."

"Thank you sempai."

"You're welcome"

Fuji was at the Echizen's doorsteps and he rang the bell. Nanako opened the door

"Ah are you one of Ryoma-sans sempais?"

"Yes I'm Fuji and I brought his work"

"Well then Fuji-san come in Ryoma-san is in his room"

Fuji went to his room and opened the door. He saw Ryoma curled up in his blankets fast asleep. Fuji laughed and went over and shook him gently.

"…Uhh, five more minutes" Ryoma swatted Fuji's hand away.

"Ah that's not nice Ryo-chan especially after I brought you your homework."

"Che. Fuji-sempai is just using that excuse so he could come in and molest me."

"Now that hurt Ryo-chan after all the pain you made me go through."

"What?"

Ryoma didn't have a chance to think before Fuji pinned him on the bed and handcuffed his hands. Fuji smashed his lips to Ryoma's and started to take off his cloths.

"Mnn…Fuji-sempai…uh..what are you doing..ahh" Ryoma tried to get him off, but Fuji got to his pants before Ryoma could do anything.

"Heh, even now Ryo-chan you still don't call me by my name." Fuji licked his pinky and shoved it into Ryoma's entrance.

"Ah…Fu-" Fuji thrusted harder. Ryoma arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Its Syusuke Ryo-chan." Fuji undid all his cloths as well and he started to tease his lovers nipples.

"F-Fu-" He was silenced again when Fuji hit his sweet spot.

"S-Syusuke!" Ryoma was reaching his climax. Unfortunately Fuji wouldn't let him. He jammed his cock into Ryoma's.

"Ah…Sy-Syusuke…please take it off." Fuji whispered into his ear

"Not yet. Ryo-chan still need to be punished."

And Fuji started to thrust in to his sweet spot, unbearably slow at first but then it got faster, hitting it over and over again. Just when Fuji started to take it out he tied a tie to it and started teasing Ryoma. He licked and bit every inch of Ryoma's neck and collar until it was red. Ryoma screamed and begged him to stop, but it only made Fuji do it even more. Then Fuji decided it was enough and he stop his torture and undid the tie. Ryoma had the most mind blowing orgasm ever and they both collapsed on the bed breathing heavily.

"Ne…Syusuke what was that all about." Fuji turned to Ryoma

"Did you give her the same kiss you give me?"

"Huh?" Ryoma was confused

_What in the world is he talkin-Oh he ment that incident._

"Syusuke this is the kiss I gave her." Ryoma held out a Herseys kiss in front of Fuji.

"Eh…but why?"

"My mom told me that I should give her some because her grandma likes them and she gave us some cake so it's the least we can do."

"Oh"

"Baka Syusuke, molesting me for nothing."

**Next Morning**

Ryoma was walking to the courts when Kikumaru tackled our poor rookie and Momo brought him to a headlock.

"Ochibi, your okay!"

"Umph. Kikumaru-sempai let go of me."

"Eiji, please. Echizen can't breathe."

"Oh alright Oishi" Kikumaru spotted Fuji walking towards them.

"Fujiko! Good morning" Fuji chuckled

"Its good to see you Eiji" then he turned to Ryoma.

"Good morning to you Ryo-chan" and he kissed him.

Kikumaru and Momo were speechless. Then it came.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh well that's what happens when you have a boyfriend like Fuji.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


End file.
